Fairly Obsessed With Fairy Tail
by Alice Harkey
Summary: Do you think you're obsessed with Fairy Tail? Here are some of the symptoms! Enjoy!
1. Obsessions 1-20

**This is a new story type thing of mine, but don't worry, it's nothing that will really interfere with all of many, many, _many _other stories. This is just a short, fun, little thing I wanted to do. I got the idea for this after I read a Merlin "You Know You're Obsessed" quiz. So enjoy! I have a really long list of these, so this is just #1-20. Look forward to my other stories being updated today, too... hopefully. **

* * *

**You Know You're Obsessed with Fairy Tail When…**

**- Whenever you have to write "fairy tale" you write "Fairy Tail" instead.**

**- You've had to struggle to refrain from calling your teacher/superiors "Master".**

**- You want a blue, talking and flying cat for Christmas, or have seriously considered dying your cat's fur blue.**

**- Whenever your friend has a nervous breakdown or rampage of anger, you refer to it as "an Erza moment."**

**- You constantly mix up the spelling of the color grey with Gray Fullbuster's name.**

**- You pretend your house/car keys can summon Celestial Spirits. **

**- You continuously worry about having enough rent money, just to realize (in my case) that you don't have a rent to pay. **

**- You get peoples' attention by shouting "Oi!"**

**- Whenever you see someone remove an article of clothing, you immediately think of Gray Fullbuster.**

**- You randomly shout out stuff about being a man, regardless of the topic or who's around.**

**- You plug your ears whenever a man with black hair and lots of piercings starts to sing, even if you don't know the guy. **

**- You start wearing your hair in a side ponytail. **

**- You eat other peoples' food if you don't think they're eating it fast enough. **

**-You start to feel nauseous on a mode of transportation and wonder if it's because you're secretly a Dragon Slayer.**

**- When annoyed, you harshly shoo away the people that bother you, claiming that it is because you hate humans.**

**- You can no longer think of the number 7 as a normal number. **

**- You've searched high and low, but despite your efforts, you cannot find a single issue of Sorcerer Weekly magazine. **

**- You eat other people's food... When asked why, you claim that you are a Dragon Slayer of that particular food and that eating it makes you stronger. **

**- You are extremely protective and possessive of any kind of strawberry cake. **

**- Some of your best insults consist of something along the lines of: Flame Brain, Ice Stripper, Fire Breath, Popsicle, Metal Face, stupid brats, Weirdo, and idiot.**

* * *

**So, how many are _you _guilty of. There will be more of these coming, but if you can think of any others, and I don't have them, I'll be sure to list them and give the credit respectively. :) I look forward to hearing from you all. Don't forget to review, please. **

**~Alice-chan**


	2. Obsessions 21-40

**Here is chapter 2 of my little story. This has already gotten so much feedback that I couldn't help uploading some more. Thank you for all the reviews so far, and I forgot to mention that most of these... are things that I vouch for from experience. I'm guilty of most of the things on these lists. *blushes* Really, I'm sure my regular readers can agree that I'm slightly crazy! ^_^ So enjoy this!~**

* * *

**#21- 40 You Know You're Obsessed With Fairy Tail When...**

**- You beg your parents for a pair of Wind Reader glasses. **

**- You can't think about summer without thinking about the color pink.**

**- You can talk for hours about the many love triangles within the guild. **

**- Anyone who mentions anything about your love life is immediately labeled "Mirajane." **

**- Whenever you see the word "happy" you think of fish.**

**- When giving a serious threat, you are always sure to mention Erza or Mirajane to give it an extra dose of danger. i.e. "I'll go Erza on your butt." "Don't make me send Mirajane over there!"**

**- Fairy Tail is the only reason you know the twelve zodiacs.**

**- You think the girl on the Wendy's restaurant sign should have blue hair instead of red. **

**- You've asked your parents to buy you cool suits of armor, but you know that the only person who can really pull off wearing an armor top and a skirt is Erza. **

**- You've read every chapter and seen every episode up to date, but you still take the time to re-watch the first few episodes of the series because they make you feel so nostalgic. **

**- One of your favorite responses is "Aye sir!" But, you know you'll never sound as cute as Happy. **

**- You have serious self-debates on what your Edolas counter-part would be like. **

**- You can't think of mermaids without thinking of Aquarius. **

**- You realize there are more characters in the series than you can accurately keep track of. **

**- You always name things after the characters in the series. For instance, my DS is named NatsuxLucy.**

**- You believe a great way to defend yourself against the elements is to climb inside a Grandfather clock.**

**- You start to talk in the third person. **

**- When you're cold, one of the first things you wish you had is a fluffy, white scarf (preferably made of dragon scales).**

**- You try to use the word "guild" as much as possible. **

**- Your new definition of romantic is uprooting and floating a rainbow sakura past someone's house.**


	3. Obsessions 41-60

**Chapter 3! YAY! You all may think that I'm rushing these chapters just a bit, when in reality I've had most of these written out in a list for a while. :) I just love writing these out! I have been listening to others' requests on other "symptoms" and, trust me, I won't let them be ignored. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**#41-60 You Know You're Obsessed With Fairy Tail When...**

**- You try to give the person you like fish (or at least fish sticks.)**

**- You pretend that you're the one making the ice when using the ice maker on your refrigerator door. **

**- You pretend that you're using Archive Magic whenever you use the internet. **

**- You spend hours mentally listing the pro's and con's of every possible pairing in the series, you write that list down on paper, then you confront a stranger and suggest comparing lists.**

**- You can't decide if you like Zeref, or if you love him. Because, let's face it, he's one of the cutest antagonists ever!**

**- You have a mental breakdown when a chapter/episode that should be updated isn't updated. Then, you obsessively refresh the page almost all day, because maybe you just checked a little bit too early. **

**- You screamed and squealed until you almost passed out when you heard that they were making a Fairy Tail _movie! _**

**- Whenever someone mentions ninjas, you put your hands together in a ninja-like fashion and say, "Nin-nin."**

**- You've taken the time to figure out what 2 million jewels is split three ways... By the way, it's $666,666.67. (Lucy gets the extra penny XD)**

**- You had murderous intentions when you heard of Hiro Mashima's plans to kill Lucy in the Grand Magic Games Arc.**

**- You have so many Fairy Tail fanfictions on your Alerts list that when you open your inbox you see nothing but e-mails from . (With the occasional, awkward facebook message in the middle.)**

**- You despise Hiro Mashima for making Lucy look so weak in the Grand Magic Games. **

**- You almost fell to the floor laughing when the Vanish Brothers implied that Natsu was physically weak. (Seriously, I almost died laughing!)**

**- You've given someone the Erza glare.**

**- You've burst through your front door and yelled, "We made it back alive!" even if there's no one else with you.**

**- You've wrapped your key lanyard around your wrist and pretended that you were using magic when driving. **

**- You find yourself teasing your friend by dragging out the letter "i" in the word "like."**

**- You're pretty sure that your adopted friend was actually raised by a dragon.**

**- If the topic of blood in Fairy Tail ever comes up, your immediate response is, "Poor Levy-chan!"**

**- You're just as obsessed about Fairy Tail fanfictions as you are the actual series. **

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Are you guys guilty of these, too? Remember to message me and review if you have any other suggestions. I love you all! Bye for now!**

**~Alice-chan**


	4. Obsessions 61-80

**Here's a quick story update before I leave for the weekend. I should've updated my other, more popular and bigger stories, but I just haven't found the time. I've been super busy with homework and preparing for my long awaited trip. But, here's some more obsession symptoms to diagnose yourself with. These will just be random ones I think of on the fly, so let me know if I repeated any or if I missed any, if you get what I mean. ;) ENJOY! **

**And to my awesome friends in The Fayz- Make sure you tell me what I missed in the guild when I get back!  
~Mirajane**

* * *

**#61-80 You Know You're Obsessed With Fairy Tail When...**

**- When you talk to your friends who aren't into Fairy Tail, you have to begin your sentences with, "I know you don't care, but..."**

**- You get so into fanfictions that you've considered asking fanfiction writers if you can write fanfictions about _their _fanfictions.**

**- You join a Fairy Tail role playing page on Facebook (and totally rock at it! XD)**

**- You make Fairy Tail references that no one around you understands, but still laugh like an idiot at it anyways. **

**- Your doodles in class consist of anything that has to do with Fairy Tail. Ex/: Blue cats, fire, keys, swords, bars, ice, guys with sexy hair, guys with smexy hair and an awesome scarf, an awesome and totally, amazingly, amazing, adorable NaLu moment... ME (OAO) ... guilty -_-'**

**- You've made the Fairy Tail fanfiction Archive your home page.**

**- You constantly refresh your home page to see if your favorite stories have been updated yet. **

**- You google everything that has to do with Fairy Tail and Hiro Mashima... at any moment the opportunity presents itself. **

**- You dress up as the characters from Fairy Tail for halloween. **

**- You frantically pace back and forth until you've gotten the news that the 4th Ova is up and ready to be watched. Then, you freak out like a maniac and run around screaming, making sure that everyone around you is aware that you are about to watch the new ova and that you are not to be disturbed. **

**- You have the personality of the majority of the characters down pat. If you don't, then you make it your mission to do so. **

**- You mention Fairy Tail while at school and your friends immediately groan and say, "You're talking about freaking Fairy Tail again!" before walking away and approaching you later. **

**- You know the title and number of every episode in the series and can give the exact numbers of your favorite episodes. **

**- You've read one of these insane (yet very entertaining and disturbingly accurate) lists before. **

**- You've written one of these lists before.**

**- You can compile a list such as this one based on personal experience alone... (I'm very guilty... but not all of it is personal experience. Most of it is though.) **

**- You're debating getting the Fairy Tail guild mark tattooed on some part of your body, even though you may not be a fan of tattoos. **

**- You have serious anxiety issues just because you're constantly freaking out about what's going to happen in the newest and upcoming episodes/chapters/ova's.**

**- You try to train your cat to magically sprout wings and fly. **

**- You then throw your cat into the air to see if your training is paying off.**

* * *

**END NOTE: So, how was it? Any more guilty offenders out there? I'm glad I got the chance to at least update this before my trip tomorrow. It really will be so much fun, I'm really looking forward to it, but I'll miss my nerdy friends in Fairy Tail (The Fayz) and reading all kinds of fanfictions and writing them... I really need to update the rest of my stories! I'll work on it! Don't forget to review please! You're positive feedback is always an amazing gift to see when I check my e-mail! I need to work on that second part of Writer's Block, too. If any of you have read that, then you know how I might be... delayed with that. I'm nervous -_-' Oh well, I'll get through it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks, until next time...**

**~Alice-chan  
(A.k.a. Mirajane)**


	5. Obsessions 81-100

**AN/: Hey all my fellow Fairy Tail addicts. You ready for another chapter? Haha too bad if you're not 'cause you're getting another one anyways! My trip was tons of fun! So much happened and I giggled like a little school girl at one point as my heart threatened to burst out of my chest and punch me in the face! *Sigh* Ahh band trips... Anyways, I came up with some more good ones while I was gone. So here they are! I wonder how many more I'll come up with. LOL **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**#81-100 You Know You're Obsessed With Fairy Tail When...**

**- You're favorites and likes lists on Youtube are extremely cluttered with the opening and ending songs of Fairy Tail. **

**- You realize that you met most of your really good friends just because they're fans of Fairy Tail, too. **

**- You make sure that when listing all the characters in Fairy Tail you don't forget about all of their Edolas counter-parts.**

**- You watched the newest ova as soon as you could, even though it wasn't even subbed yet and you could hardly understand what they were saying. (Unless you can speak Japanese.)**

**- Even though you didn't understand all of what was going on in the 4th ova, you loved every second of it anyways.**

**- You plan to start expanding your sword and armor collection for the holidays. You know, in preparation for Black Friday. (XD LOL America!)**

**- You wonder how badly it would hurt if you tried to eat the flame off of the lit candle in front of you (assuming there's a lit candle in front of you).**

**- You try to change your clothes as quickly as you can so that it seems like you used Re-quip magic. **

**- When someone challenges you (at anything at all), you often respond with, "I will not lose. I'm a mage of Fairy Tail. Now, let me show you what a Fairy Tail mage can do!" **

**- You use Fairy Tail references when you study simply because you know that since it now has something to do with Fairy Tail, you'll never forget it.**

**- Even the most random of thoughts can end with something Fairy Tail related. Ex/: I gotta pee! Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pe- OH HEY LOOK, FAIRY TAIL!**

**- Your walls are absolutely covered with millions (or however many will fit on your walls) of Fairy Tail posters and other Fairy Tail merchandise.**

**- You act out your favorite scenes from the series.**

**- What little Japanese you know you learned from Fairy Tail.**

**- You want to take Japanese lessons so you can understand Fairy Tail even better! (And feel awesome when you don't have to wait for things to be subbed!)**

**- You teach yourself the songs in Fairy Tail and play them on any instrument you have. (In my case, it's the flute! XD)**

**- You've read this and need no more convincing; you know you're obsessed with Fairy Tail. Yet, you're still following this anyways just to see how obsessed you really are.**

**- Your friends are no longer referred to as your friends... They're you nakama!**

**- You can identify the type of relationship you have with your friends by comparing them to the relationships between Fairy Tail characters and how they act towards each other. Ex/: Me and Samrit and a "Lucy and Levy" kind of relationship. I'm Lucy becuase I'm writing a book and all of my stories. Samrit is Levy because she's my best friend who is anxiously awaiting the completion of my book.**

**- On a whim, you've found yourself considering the possibility of our world being connected to Earthland, because if Edolas is why can't Earth?**

* * *

**END NOTE: So how was it? Any more you can relate to? Don't lie, you've at least done half of this stuff. I feel like I really need to catch up on my sleep. The trip was exhausting physically (walking all over the place sightseeing) and mentally (my band marched in front of over 1 million people on TV!). It was so much fun though! I'll never regret it as long as I live. Although, so many people seemed to have gotten sick over the trip. :( Thankfully I wasn't one of them. Anyways, I hope you liked this crazy list addition! **

**I'm thinking of starting something called "Mira's Corner". It's be where all the girls get together and chit-chat about our love lives. ^_^ Since I'm Mirajane in the Fairy Tail guild/page I figured it would be very suiting. LOL I have so much to tell you all... If you're interested. No haters please! I also might update my other stories... and add a part 2 to one of them... Shout out to whoever knows what story I'm talking about. **

**Bye for now! (PIE~!)**

**~Alice-chan**


	6. Obsessions 101-120

**AN/: Here's the next chapter. I had some free time and decided to update. I'm not gonna write a paragraph before I let you guys read this... so... ENJOY! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**#101-120 You Know You're Obsessed With Fairy Tail When...**

**- You watch other mangas and animes and you can't help but think of what it would be like if the Fairy Tail characters were in the places of those characters.**

**- You're reading Hetalia and whenever you see Japan, you think of Fairy Tail for some odd reason. **

**- There is something that relates to Fairy Tail on your Christmas list. **

**- You can monologue entire Fairy Tail episodes. **

**- You're more interested in what going on in Fairy Tail's world than what's going on in your own world. **

**- You wonder what kind of magic you would have if you were in Fairy Tail.**

**- You're still trying really hard to learn Japanese (if you don't already). **

**- When speaking to others, you replace words with their Japanese equivalent (the ones you know, anyways). **

**- You claim that one of your reasons for living is to spread the inspirational words of Fairy Tail characters. **

**- The minute you watch/read a new episode/chapter, your mind instantly begins to come up with all kinds of crazy scenarios about what might happen next.**

**- You search the library, book stores, and the internet for a _Growing Wings and Flying for Dummies_ book, because your cat just can't seem to grasp the concept of it if you explain it.  
**

**- You realize that eating fire is a bad idea, because you're not Natsu... and it hurts when you try to eat fire.**

**- You're disappointed when your front door doesn't unlock when you shout, "Open, Front Door of my House!" Then you somehow rationalize that you may just have the wrong Gate Key or are not strong enough to use the one that you have. You'll need to train more. **

**- You play the Fairy Tail video games even if you don't understand what's going on or what you're supposed to do. (Because, unfortunately, the game isn't in English -or whatever language you speak- but you don't care.)**

**- You start having dreams in which the Fairy Tail characters are present. **

**- When you compare Rave Master and Fairy Tail, you prefer to compare Rave Master to Fairy Tail, instead of comparing them based on the chronology of their releases. **

**- You are STILL reading this story.**

**- You can relate to more of these (things on this list) than you'd care to admit.**

**- Even though you're caught up in the manga, you still watch the "new" episodes, even though you know what's going to happen, just because it's Fairy Tail.**

**- Even if you don't mean to, whenever you are having a conversation with someone you mention something about Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**END NOTE: So, how was this chapter? I hope you all enjoyed this! I started writing a new story called Unkept Secrets. Check it out if you want to! Also, check out the poll on my profile page! Vote please! I don't have much time left, so I'll sign off now. But don't forget to review! Until next time...**

**~Alice-chan**

**Pie Pie~!**


	7. Obsessions 121-140

**AN/: Happy New Year! I thought up of some more things to add to this STILL growing list. Thank you all for the reviews and support with this. I realize that this isn't quite a story, but no one has confronted me about it yet, so I guess I'll just keep this up until someone does. Then, I might add little story drabbles if I need to. :) Anyways, enjoy! Don't forget to keep reviewing. **

* * *

**#121-140 You Know You're Obsessed With Fairy Tail When...**

**- You nearly tear you hair out when the latest chapter has one of the biggest cliffhangers you've ever seen in your life! (Seriously Mashima!? You reveal that it's Lucy from the future and you just END the chapter and don't decide to update until 2013!? Dick move Mashima!)**

**- You have written more Fairy Tail fanfictions than you can keep up with because your mind is simply overflowing with amazing Fairy Tail story ideas.**

**- You can think of a story to go along with any type of music you listen to. And I mean ANY type of music!**

**- Your school projects are somehow inspired by Fairy Tail.**

**- You'd rather get into a heated conversation over the politics of Fiore than the politics of the real world. **

**- When suffering through gym class, you keep yourself going by telling yourself that you're training to take part in the S-Class exams.**

**- You're watching Scooby Doo and you suddenly shout out, "Oh my god! Natsu and Shaggy could be _related!" _You then proceed to debate who would win in an eating contest, and come to the conclusion that it would be Natsu, of course. **

**- While watching another anime, in this case it's Kaichou wa Maid-sama, and you decide that Misaki is definitely Erza, and Usui must be the unbelievable sexy combination of both Gray, with his serious and calm demeanor, and Natsu, with his weird, perverted, and stalker-like behavior. Mirajane is the manager at Maid Latte. **

**- You can crossover Fairy Tail with ANYTHING! (See author's note below for examples at the end.)**

**- You've spent hours wondering what little Nashi will look like when she's born, because she WILL be born, dammit!**

**- You look at your cat and say/growl, "I don't care if you've got a broken paw and tail, when I throw you in the air this time you _will _grow wings and fly! Or no dinner for you!"  
**

**- Since eating fire is bad for your health, you've decided to create the concept of an Ice Dragon Slayer, because eating ice is a lot simpler than trying to eat fire. It's also a lot more practical, too. **

**- You've imagined the characters doing something that you've done/are doing. Imagine Natsu playing Tetris, then go listen to Doctor P's songs _Tetris. _**

**- You become extremely irritable when you find out that your new phone's language settings can't be set to Japanese so you can practice your Japanese for the sake of Fairy Tail. **

**- You can now be blackmailed with Fairy Tail. Examples: Getting your internet privileges taken away simply so you can't read or watch Fairy Tail. Getting your fanfiction privileges taken away. Your parents buy you the full set of Celestial Gate Keys you wanted for your birthday and then say you CAN'T have them until you do what you've been told. **

**- You meet someone new and declare them your official new best friend when you find out that they are also die-hard fans of Fairy Tail. **

**- You sometimes spend your 11:11 wishes on praying that Natsu and Lucy will get together soon.  
**

**- You recently have begun to giggle and laugh any time someone mentions spinning, piggyback rides, cats meowing, or being drunk. **

**- You know exactly what I'm talking about in the previous obsession listed. **

**- You are plugged into the greatest and most reliable source for all your news on Fairy Tail. Your best friend undoubtedly knows what she's talking about. It's Fairy Tail, and neither of you lie about Fairy Tail. Likewise, your best friend can always count on you for the latest FT sleez. **

* * *

**END NOTE: There you have it! As usual let me know what YOU'RE guilty of or if you have any extra things you'd like to add to the list. :) As for the list of things that you can cross Fairy Tail with, well here it is... well some of it anyways. I'll be giving the second story in the crossover and how it can be crossed, even if it is really crazy. **

**Kaichou wa Maid-sama: The Fairy Tail characters get mashed up somehow when they pass through a strange gate, and somehow, Lucy and Erza were mashed into one person (Misaki) and Gray and Natsu were mashed up (Usui). **

**Pitch Perfect: Lucy and Natsu attend Barden University and blah blah blah... Lucy is Beca and Natsu is Jesse.  
**

**Lord of the Rings: Lucy turns out to be an elf that got separated from everyone else before the ship left Middle Earth. Lucy ends up leaving herself and winds up in Magnolia, Fiore. She joins Fairy Tail and quickly picks up on Celestial magic, using the spirits to locate the rest of her people and her brother, Legolas. (EEEEP! XD He's a cutie!)  
**

**The Legend of Zelda: Team Natsu and friends are somehow sent to Hyrule where they learn that Natsu is actually meant to be the hero chosen by the goddesses. Lucy turns out to be none other than the Princess Zelda.  
**

**How To Train Your Dragon: Lucy is from Berk and she leaves one day and finds herself in Hargeon where she runs into Natsu. Natsu ends up taking her to Fairy Tail after she gets injured during the fight with Bora. Natsu starts talking about dragons and Lucy tells him that where she's from, dragons are all over the place. They're even kept as pets!  
**

**Kingdom Hearts: I've already done one for that, if you haven't read it yet. It's called Kingdom Keys.  
**

**Inkheart: Lucy is a Silvertongue that can read characters out of books and stuff like that. She figures out that she can write stories and help fight more efficiently with help of her characters and other elements of her stories. (Like Reedus with his painting only with words.)  
**

**AND SO MANY MORE! Gosh how weird am I? LOL Well let me know what you thought. I'll await your feedback! **

**~Alice-chan**

**Pie Pie~!**


	8. Obsessions 141-160

**AN/: Sorry this chapter has taken so long for me to write. Strange considering I'm not really WRITING anything. Oh well, enjoy this next installment of Fairly Obsessed With Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**#141-160 You Know You're Obsessed With Fairy Tail When...**

**- You accidentally call your friends by Fairy Tail character names instead of their actual name.**

**- when it starts to rain you believe that Juvia is crying over her dear Gray-sama. **

**- when at an anime convention, you find it necessary to point out every single bit of Fairy Tail merchandise. **

**- all of your wallpapers, screensavers, and ringtones are from Fairy Tail. **

**- you almost had a heart attack when you found out that "Trollshima" was actually drop-dead friggin serious about the postponement of the anime... And then cried.**

**- sometimes you respond to people by saying "yes, princess." **

**- when you see lightning you think that Laxus is somewhere causing trouble again. **

**- you seem to suddenly turn into Ichiya when buying perfume. **

**- you splash and make really big waves when you're swimming, then claim that you are Aquarius. **

**- when you talk about the zodiacs you say their names as pronounced in Japanese.  
**

**- your predictions and theories for what may be coming next in Fairy Tail are some of the most elaborate things you've ever come up with, including really long research papers. **

**- you've considered literally building the Fairy Tail guild.**

**- you write songs about or inspired by Fairy Tail.**

**- you felt so proud when you managed to get one of your friends absolutely obsessed with Fairy Tail. But, of course, they'll obviously never be more obsessed than you. **

**- you already have your fantasy wedding with Natsu Dragneel completely planned out. (Or your fantasy wedding with any other Fairy Tail character.)**

**- now you literally call Natsu your prince!**

**- you fricken died during that mega NaLu moment in chapter 331!  
**

**- you caught the NaLu reference in chapter 332.**

**- you plan to name your kids after Fairy Tail characters.**

**- you are _STILL _following this story and nodding as you read!**

* * *

**END NOTE: Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to start a FT discussion in the reviews at any moment. I've been absolutely DYING to join in on a good one! Anyways, review if you want to, no obligation! But, it would be pretty nice. :) **

**~Alice-chan**

**Pie Pie~!**


End file.
